


Small Potatoes Missing Scene From Skinner's POV

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, Friendship, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-24
Updated: 2004-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Skinner's POV on the report Mulder and Scully present to him on Eddie Van Blundht.





	Small Potatoes Missing Scene From Skinner's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Small Potatoes Missing Scene From Skinner's POV

## Small Potatoes Missing Scene From Skinner's POV

### by Katie Phillips

> Small Potatoes Missing Scene From Skinner's Point Of View By Katie Phillips  
>  March 2004 
> 
> Disclaimer Info: We all know they don't belong to me, don't we?  
>  Rating: G  
>  Keywords: MSR (implied) Mulder, Scully and Skinner Feedback: Makes me very happy. Email me at Archive: Please do.   
>  Summary: This is one of a series of pieces I'm writing depicting the world of Mulder and Scully through the eyes of their boss, Walter Skinner. In this piece, they have to explain their findings on Eddie Van Blundht to Skinner. 
> 
> Special thanks to Sallie for her beta work. As always, it is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Walter Skinner glanced down at his schedule and groaned. In a minute or two, Agents Mulder and Scully would be coming in to present their latest case report to him. He sighed and pulled open his top drawer, wanting to make sure that Kimberly had remembered to get him more ibuprofen. He always seemed to get a headache whenever he dealt with those two. 
> 
> It wasn't that he didn't respect the partners; he did. Mulder's mind, and his willingness to pursue causes in which he believed, were extraordinary.. Scully's loyalty to Mulder and his various quests were admirable. (That, as well as the way her legs looked from his vantage point when she became nervous, and crossed and uncrossed them repeatedly.)  
>  A sharp rap on his door pushed all thoughts of Scully's legs out of his mind. "Skinner barked 'Come in,' then sat back in his chair, wondering if today he was going to be entertained or aggravated. 
> 
> "Sir." Agent Mulder acknowledged him, as he and Scully walked in, and sat down in front of their boss's desk. Much to Skinner's disappointment, Scully wasn't wearing a skirt. 
> 
> Mulder handed Skinner their report, and settled back into his chair to wait, while his superior reviewed it. The furtive glance the agent gave Scully, alerted Skinner to the fact that he probably wasn't going to like what he was about to read. 
> 
> Mulder and Scully sat in silence, watching Skinner pore over the report. They exchanged a sidelong glance when they saw the A.D. frown. Skinner looked up and addressed his question to the more levelheaded of his two agents. 
> 
> "Agent Scully, do you agree with Agent Mulder's assessment of Eddie Van Blundht's ability to..." Skinner looked down at the report so he could phrase it correctly, "...to alter his appearance using some sort of muscle control?" 
> 
> "Yes Sir, I do." Scully's face showed no emotion. 
> 
> "I see." Skinner looked at the report again, and sat back in his chair. Both agents shifted in their seats, sensing that the A.D. was about to go into interrogation mode. "This man was so effective at altering his appearance that no one seemed to notice?" 
> 
> "You didn't notice Sir," Scully broke in. "Van Blundht sat in this very office and neither you nor I suspected a thing." 
> 
> Skinner nodded. "That explains the interesting spelling of the word 'investigation' in your report, Agent Mulder." Mulder gave Skinner a small smile. "It's true Agent Scully, that we were fooled by this man, but I find it hard to believe that all these women were so easily fooled. From your report they all seem to be intelligent people. One would think they would know that it wasn't their husband they were sleeping with." 
> 
> Skinner looked up, and caught Scully squirming under Mulder's glare. Intrigued, he pressed on. "Did you interview these women, Agents, to see how they could be so easily fooled?" 
> 
> "Well..." Mulder began to answer, only to be cut off by Scully. "We thought further questioning was unnecessary at this time, Sir." 
> 
> "Not necessary?" Skinner straightened in his chair. It was very rare that Scully showed any emotion, and he had to admit to himself that he was enjoying watching her squirm. 
> 
> Mulder answered for Scully, but not before looking over to see if she was going to cut him off again. "Our personal experiences with Van Blundht gave us more than enough information to complete our report. We left further questioning of the victims to the local authorities." 
> 
> "I see." Skinner looked back down at the report, and read on in silence. "Agents you're a bit vague about how the suspect was apprehended. You say little more than Van Blundht's true identity was discovered when Agent Mulder showed up at your apartment Agent Scully, and found himself apparently already there." Scully glanced quickly at her partner, before nodding. "Would you care to elaborate?" 
> 
> Scully said nothing, chewing on her lip as she looked down at the floor. Mulder flashed her a look of annoyance, that quickly changed to pity. Skinner often thought there might be something going on between his two agents, and now he was practically sure of it. He closed the file, and placed his folded hands on top of it, leaning toward the two of them. "I still have to 'explain' all of this to the Director, and it would be most helpful if you could provide me with as much information and insight as possible." 
> 
> Neither agent spoke. "Off the record." 
> 
> Mulder glanced over at Scully, and she gave him a brief nod. He took a deep breath, and began. "From what I have been able to figure out, Van Blundht not only had the unique ability to change his appearance to match the person he was impersonating, but he could also mimic the personality, sometimes even expand upon it." 
> 
> Skinner sat back in his chair. He had to admit his curiosity was piqued. "I don't understand what you're getting at Mulder." 
> 
> "Van Blundht actually 'cared' about his 'victims', the people he fooled. He thought he was providing them with a service. In the case of the married ladies, he was providing a fertile seed. In Scully's case..." he paused briefly to look over at her before continuing, "he provided the attention he assumed she craved from her partner." 
> 
> Mulder stopped, and waited for Skinner to absorb all of this. "Are you trying to tell me that Van Blundht was coming on to Scully, thinking that's what she wanted from you?" 
> 
> "Precisely." Mulder sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to go into any more detail. "As soon as I escaped from the utility room where Van Blundht had locked me, I headed over to Scully's apartment. One look at me coming through the door, and Scully realized the man sitting next to her was an imposter." 
> 
> Skinner nodded and looked at Scully, who was still studying the carpet with great interest. If he wasn't mistaken, she looked a bit pink in the face. He had to keep from smiling at the sight of the Ice Queen actually blushing. Perhaps Van Blundht had been more persuasive than Mulder let on. 
> 
> Feeling that Scully had suffered enough, Skinner quickly dismissed his agents. He had no idea how he was going to present this particular case to the Director however, and immediately felt a headache coming on. He was just reaching for his bottle of ibuprofen, when he overheard Mulder and Scully outside his door. 
> 
> "That went pretty well, don't you think?" 
> 
> "Shut up Mulder."   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Katie Phillips


End file.
